


Unfulfilled Promise

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Unfulfilled Promise

this cup  
empty inside  
waits only for someone  
to recognize its purpose and  
fill it

~ Dec. 7, 2005


End file.
